


First Meeting

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: vampire kid chronicles [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Cute, Dom/Fertile, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe meets William for the first time, and in his six year old eyes he had never seen a more pretty fertile</p><p>(Part of a series where the vampires are children, run in no order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First Meeting

Gabe had always been a boisterous child, and it was on a hot summers day that at the age of six he was chasing human kids around the park with a big sick, he had already given one a black eye and another a split lip. 

“Vampires only,” He said with anger as he pointed at the sign at the gate of the park making a few older vampire kids laugh as he puffed his chest out like he was now king of the park. 

“You tell them Gabe,” His older brother laughed who like Gabe was a dom and was thirteen now, and to Gabe that was like a proper grown up, but kind of cooler. His older brother Kane was sitting with other grown up kids, a couple of them were fertiles. It was then Gabe heard a faint sob, and Gabe decided one of them must have hid when they saw him and the not quite grown up vampires enter the park. 

“I think one is hiding underneath the slide,” Gabe shouted to his brother, “I'm going to poke them out with my stick,” 

Gabe did just that poking under the slide with his stick grinning as he poked something soft and heard a whimper.

“G-go a-away you shouldn't- shouldn't even be h-here-” The small voice stuttered.

“Yeah I should human scum, it's a vampire only park,” Gabe said poking harder getting more whimpers.

“I-I'm not h-human-” The voice sobbed.

“Wait not human” Gabe said going under the slide and seeing a fertile in pink dungarees. Gabe noted how the fertile's hair was in pig tails with big pink bows and how he thought it looked really pretty. “What you doing under the slide if you're meant to be here?”

“H-humans are mean, they s-said I was a freak for looking like g-girl when I'm a b-boy,” The fertile sobbed hugging his knees to his chest. 

“A lot of fertile boys look like girls, you ain't no freak. I wished I punched them in their ugly faces for saying that, I think you're really pretty by the way,” Gabe said, because he did because in all his six years he had never seen a more prettier fertile. “I'm Gabe by the way and you should tell me your name,”

“W-why?” The fertile whispered.

“Because one day I might just marry you,” Gabe smiled.

“I'm W-William-” The fertile said biting his lip, before a small smile crept onto his face.


	2. First Day At School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's first day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was meant to be a one shot but meh, I'm just running with the idea. Enjoy the tiny vamps. I also want to thank everyone that reads my stuff. Especially those of you that have been reading my stuff on Livejournal all those years ago. Anyway enjoy this is just a bit of fun.

First Day Of School.

William was nervous about his first day of primary school as his Momma Lance drove to the what William thought was an ominous brick building. He wanted to be at home playing with his puppy Arnold, he wondered if Arnold would miss his cuddles, he felt sure he would. Arnold had looked at him sadly as his Momma checked his school bag to make sure the fertile had everything he needed. At least his Momma put his favourite chocolate bar in his brand new lunch box, and at least his his pink lunch box had a pretty unicorn on the front like that in his favourite cartoon Unicorn Castle. 

He hugged his teddy bear to him as the pulled up at the front gates, he had to be brave he told himself. He had hardly spent a day away from his Momma, and when he did it was spend the day with his grandparents. His Grandpa who was really old now, he had just celebrated his hundred and two birthday, even though he looked thirty had sat him on his lap and said they was nothing to worry about and he would make a lot of friends. He thought his Grandpa being so old should know what he was talking about but William wasn't good at talking to new people. The elders in his clan prised the fertile for his quiet ways, and how he liked to sit reading with the elders of his clan, and he could read some real big words, like in books meant for a eight year old even though he was just five. 

“Is Hunter and Fury coming in with me,” William said looking at his older siblings. Hunter a male dom, and Fury a female dom. 

“We go to big school now, you're a baby,” Fury said looking back at William. Fury always called William a baby but she didn't mean it in a harsh way. She tended to call all fertiles babies.

“I'm five now, t-that's not a b-baby,” William stuttered playing with hem of his skirt, he was glad he was allowed to wear a girls school uniform. 

“Yeah you're a baby, but a cute one,” Fury smiled playing with her recently dyed black hair which was cut short. William always thought she looked like Momma only with slightly crazy eyes.

“I'm s-scared,” William whispered biting his lip.

“Nothing to be scared of, you baby,” Hunter said next to him. 

“Hunter don't call him a baby, just because you doms wasn't scared remember William is a fertile, he's allowed to be scared,” His Momma said giving Hunter a stern look.

“Yeah all fertiles are babies, always crying and stuff,” Hunter said.

“In a few years you won't be saying that,” His Momma said looking at Hunter. 

“I'm g-going to be b-brave, like- like Prince Louis in Unicorn Castle,” William nodded because Prince Louis was a fertile like him.

“Unicorn Castle is lame,” Hunter laughed. 

“You're l-lame,” William said hitting Hunter with his teddy.

“I'm not lame, doms aren't lame,” 

“So are- apart from daddy, G-Grand-pa and- and that one,” William said pointing out the Window at a dom around about his age.

“Why isn't that one lame sweetie?” His Mom asked looking at the young dom.

“B-because that's the one that w-was nice to me at the park. His n-name is Gabe,”


End file.
